This proposal is to request funds for renovation of some of the existing medicinal chemistry research facilities in the Robert E. Heine Pharmacy Building (RHPH) at Purdue University. The renovated facilities will house NIH-sponsored research in Drug Discovery and Synthesis conducted in the Medicinal Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology (MCMP) Department of Purdue's School of Pharmacy and Pharmacal Sciences. The long-term objectives of Drug Discovery and Synthesis research is to make fundamental advances, and to train graduate and postdoctoral researchers in: 1. Drug Discovery: the development of leads for new drugs from natural sources, from fundamental studies of biochemical systems, and from molecular modeling. 2. Drug Synthesis: the development of workable and, in some cases, novel, syntheses of entities revealed by drug-discovery efforts. The long-term objectives of this construction project are to renovate completely the laboratories in RHPH that have become both worn out from thirty years of continuous usage and outmoded by modern safety considerations. A complete university-financed HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning) renovation is part of this plan that will proceed concurrently with laboratory renovation. The specific aims of this proposal are to renovate medicinal chemistry laboratories on the third and fifth floors of RHPH as well as a community cold room on the fourth floor.